


Beyond Heaven or Hell

by FlannelGuy51



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Coda, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Post-Episode: s01e06 The Very Last Day of the Rest of Their Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlannelGuy51/pseuds/FlannelGuy51
Summary: The conversation that needed to happen post-episode 6.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Beyond Heaven or Hell

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Mack recently reminded me of a Good Omens fic I’ve had sitting in my Drive for...a year? I never posted it because it was kind of bad but I just sat down and renovated it because why not. I haven’t watched or thought about Good Omens in a year and a half so it’s honestly kind of funny that I’m posting this. Anyway, to whoever reads this, enjoy!

It was after a particularly nice day when it happened. They'd gone out for dinner together, drank a little too much wine and laughed a little too loudly. Crowley had offered to pay the check but Aziraphale had refused. Typical gentleman.

As they walked down the path to Aziraphale’s bookshop, Crowley watched the angel in front of him. Aziraphale was so unbothered, still buzzing a little from the alcohol and still strutting about without a care in the world. Everything about him was so sweet, so perfect...and then Crowley couldn't take it anymore.

“Aziraphale, I…” Crowley paused. He was risking maybe everything with this, but what choice did he have left? “Maybe you'd like to spend the night?” He'd practiced saying this a thousand times, different ways to tell Aziraphale everything he’d always wanted to tell him, but now that it was his moment things were coming out wrong.

“Oh, is there something you wanted to talk about?” Aziraphale’s innocent face distracted Crowley for a moment. Only a moment.

“No, not really,” he replied. “I'd just like you to. If you want.”

Aziraphale faltered. “Crowley, you don’t have a spare bedroom.”

“I know,” Crowley said with a smile.

Aziraphale felt himself about to blush but pushed down his feelings. He couldn't accept. He couldn't. “I appreciate the offer, Crowley, really, I do, but sleeping on couches is something I've never been able to get used to.”

Crowley groaned. “Aziraphale, I know you're not stupid.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Aziraphale inquired, knowing full well what Crowley was implying. He wanted to walk back to his bookshop, run away, but he couldn’t. Something about this demon always made him want to stay.

“You know what I'm trying to say, so why can't you just acknowledge it?”

Aziraphale sighed and stopped in his tracks. “Crowley, I just can't.”

“And why not?”

“Well, it’s because… because…” Aziraphale made an exasperated sound and threw his hands up. “Well, what would Heaven say? I can't just go around… _ fraternizing  _ with a demon, of all things. Especially not in  _ that  _ way.”

Crowley felt something inside him snap. After all this time, was he really just...a demon? A  _ thing? _ He’d had his heart broken before, way back when Aziraphale had told him he drove too fast. Then, it'd brought him only pain. Now, he was overcome with rage. After everything, he deserved better than  _ this. _

“Fine, then.” Crowley turned on his heel and started walking the other direction.

“Crowley, what are you doing?” Aziraphale called after him.

Crowley turned back, his eyes wet behind his glasses. He knew Aziraphale wouldn't be able to see, but he felt ashamed anyway. “Look, angel, this has been great. But if this is the way it's going to be, then I can't see you anymore.”

“What?” Aziraphale’s voice was soft. Despite the way the angel’s expression tugged at his heart, Crowley felt his resolve strengthen.

“Aziraphale, I can't be with you anymore. Not like this. I can't just watch you skate around your feelings, refusing to give me a straight answer. It… it hurts too much.”

Crowley turned again and heard one more word from his friend.

“Why?”

Crowley sighed. He didn't turn. “Because I love you.”

And then he was gone.

Aziraphale was sure he'd never felt so miserable in his life. While he spent most nights awake reading or talking to Crowley, tonight he couldn’t do anything but sit in his chair and think. He replayed the conversation over and over in his head, and each time, his heart sunk further in his chest.

Crowley was right; Aziraphale  _ wasn't  _ stupid. For quite some time, he'd known the dangerous game he'd been playing. The talking, the laughing, the dinners and late night conversations and casual pet names and hints that maybe their friendship was leading to something more. But he'd pushed it all down, because he just couldn't. After all, what would Heaven say?

_ Heaven,  _ he thought with a slight scoff.  _ Heaven who put a little boy in danger, who threw out perfectly good angels because they were a little too outspoken. Heaven who wanted humanity to burn.  _ He shook his head. Where were these treacherous thoughts coming from? He wasn't like that, he wasn't a demon.

Demon was a word he'd always deemed untouchable. That was, until he met Crowley. Crowley, the ridiculous demon full of giggles and sarcasm and passion for what he loved most. Aziraphale had just never thought that what Crowley loved most would be him.

_ But  _ I _ don't love Crowley,  _ Aziraphale told himself.  _ It's not that way, we’re just… allies, that's all. _

He wanted to believe it. Out of fear, out of necessity, he wanted to believe it. But perhaps it was time to stop letting fear control him.

In his head, he saw himself and Crowley. Their 6000 years together, a lifetime longer than most could imagine, and they'd spent it together. He thought of all the little things the demon had done for him, and all the big things, too. Something inside of him stirred. Some kind of feeling made him smile at the thought of Crowley’s smile, Crowley’s voice, Crowley’s everything.

Something beyond Heaven or Hell.

Crowley stood in the center of his living room. Hardly any plants surrounded him now, most having been destroyed minutes or hours ago. His hair was a mess, a pair of his glasses destroyed on the ground. All he could see was his angel, his perfect bowtie and pristine trench coat and white-blonde hair. He could still hear his soft voice, the last word he'd ever hear him utter. He already missed him more than he could bear.

“But it's for the best, I suppose,” he said bitterly to the remaining plants around him. “Better than seeing him every day, knowing he knows how I feel, watching him do  _ nothing  _ about it. That… it's worse than Hell. And that's saying something. They have some real  _ twats  _ down there.”

Crowley was just about to head into his kitchen to grab some liquor when he heard a knock on the door. Whoever it was couldn't have picked a worse time. He smiled. At least he had someone to take his anger out on besides his plants now.

Crowley strided over to the door. “If I were you, I'd run now. I'm really not—”

The moment he opened the door hands were on his shoulders. One made its way up into his hair, grabbing on gently but tightly. Lips were on his lips, locking him in a kiss deep enough to take his breath away. He knew this smell, the smell of parchment and peppermint and still-new cologne.

Aziraphale pulled away and left Crowley in shock. Before he could even get a word in, the angel was blabbering.

“Crowley, I'm so terribly sorry. All this time I've known how you've felt and you've known how I felt but I didn't want to admit it because—”

“Aziraphale—”

“Because Heaven is so quick to judge and I was terrified of being cast out because they've really been all I've got but—”

“ _ Aziraphale— _ ”

“Now I've finally gotten over it and—”

“Aziraphale!”

“I love you, too.”

They both froze for a moment, staring into one another’s eyes. Crowley was sure that he'd only just heard what he'd wanted to hear, that this was all some kind of trick that Hell was playing on him in revenge.

“Really?” Crowley whispered before he could stop himself.

“Really.” Aziraphale took a step towards the demon and smiled. “And about before, I—”

He didn't even have time to finish as the demon pressed him up against the nearest wall and kissed him, just like he'd wanted to the last time they were in this position. He pulled away, leaving the other man gasping. “Don't even worry about it, angel.”

Aziraphale laughed. “You really are a devil, aren't you?”

Crowley smiled before kissing his angel again.

Aziraphale didn't sleep on the couch that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that! It was always how I sort of imagined the two of the, actually getting together at the end of the show. Happy almost end of 2020!


End file.
